


Sunday Afternoon

by intotheyhaywoods (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intotheyhaywoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has been hard at work and you decide he needs to take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Afternoon

Your eyes fluttered open, only to squint at the sunshine pouring in through the open blinds. You reach over to the nightstand and check the time, ignoring the messages and notifications from your friends. 1:17pm. You sat straight up and tossed the blankets off of you and walked out of the bedroom, down the short hall to the living room.

“You okay, babe?” your boyfriend Chris turned away from the desk to take in your disheveled appearance, the old t-shirt you wore falling from your shoulder and a leg of the borrowed boxer shorts ridden up high on your thigh.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” you ask, tugging down the leg of the shorts as you moved closer to him. Chris shrugged, rubbing the back of his head.

“You looked like you really needed the sleep.” he answered. You roll your eyes and lean down, kissing him quickly, then glancing at the computer screen. He was working on scripts for Rooster Teeth shorts, and you sighed, knowing he’d been battling writer’s block for the past week. “I had a breakthrough this morning and I’ve been working ever since.”

“What time did you get up?” you asked as he turned back to the screen and dragged his chair closer, poising his hands at the keyboard.

“Like, four-ish?”

“Have you ate anything?”

“I was gonna make us some breakfast at nine.” he furrowed his brow.

“Honey, it’s almost one-thirty in the afternoon.” you tell him, running your fingers through his already messy hair. “Why don’t you take a break, I’ll go get dressed, and let’s go out for lunch, okay?”

“I’m on a roll right now.” he shook his head. “I don’t want to mess it up.” you nodded, understanding how important this was for him to be over his block.

“I’ll make you something then.” you step away, tossing your hair up in a ponytail as you make your way into the kitchen and open the fridge, pulling out deli meats and condiments, making some ham and turkey sandwiches for you and him. You put the fixings back in the fridge and grab the bag of chips on the counter, and place a handful on each of the plates. After taking a beer from the fridge and getting the cap off, you pick up the plate and take the food to him. Setting them down, you lean over and kiss his cheek softly. “I’ll be in our room if you need me. I need to clean up my side of the closet anyway.” Chris made a small noise of affirmation and reached one had to grab the sandwich, taking a large bite from it as you walked back into the kitchen and grabbed your plate and peach snapple back to your bedroom.

You ate your lunch as you cleaned up the room a bit, tossing dirty clothes into the hamper and making the bed. Once your plate was empty, you brought it back out to the kitchen, glancing at Chris as you set it in the sink. He was slumped over the keyboard, groaning as he lifted his head and gently let it fall onto the desk a few times. Shaking your head, you move over and pick up his plate, and replace his empty beer with a new cold one. He grabs your arm and pulls it to his lips kissing up and down a few times and giving you an appreciative smile. You give him one back and go back to the bedroom, an idea forming in your head. You grab an old worn bed sheet and spread it on the bed, smoothing out wrinkles with your hand as you heard a frustrated groan from the living room.

Moving to the dressers, you open up a small drawer and rifle through, pulling out some lacy lingerie and a short matching see-through robe. You quickly changed into those, fluffing your hair up in the mirror before putting on some light makeup. Moving around the room, you gathered your candles and set them on the dresser and nightstands on either side of the bed, opening the drawer on Chris’ side of the bed and taking out matches, lighting the candles after making sure the blinds on the windows were drawn and closed. Once all the candles were lit you turned on your laptop, and found a playlist of soft, tranquil music and hit play, keeping the volume down. You set the laptop over on the dresser, making sure the brightness was all the way down before moving to your nightstand and taking out a small bottle of massage oil. After one last sweep of the room, you opened the door and peeked your head out.

“Chris, could you come help me for a second?” you call sweetly. You hear him sigh, partly in annoyance and partly in relief, and hear the chair roll back on the floor. You grin to yourself and move back into the room, standing next to the door as his footsteps come closer.

“What do you need?” he asked as he walked into the room. He stopped for a minute and looked around as you shut the door behind him. He turned and raised an eyebrow at you as you smiled softly.

“I need you to take a break.” you murmur, coming up to him and wrapping your arms around his neck, leaning up to give him a soft kiss. He placed his hands on your hips and kissed you back, smiling into it. You pulled away and looked up at him through your eyelashes. “Now, take off your clothes and lay on your stomach.” he furrowed his brow but you shook you head and removed his hands from your hips, standing back and waiting until he began to slowly take his clothing off and laid down on the bed, like you said. You moved towards him and picked up the bottle of massage oil, opening it and letting some pool in your hand, rubbing it between your palms to warm up before you set them on his back, running your hands up and down a few times before applying pressure.

“You’ve been working so hard, baby.” you whisper, kneeling beside him on the bed and working your thumbs slowly up his spine, then focusing on the knot at the base of his neck. “You need to relax, take some time for yourself.” you felt the knot loosen and moved your hands to his shoulders, kneading the muscles there. Chris let out a breathy moan and you smiled to yourself, enjoying the fact he was like putty in your hands. You continued the back massage for a little while longer before gently clearing your throat.

“Turn onto your back for me.” you tell him, and it takes him a few seconds to find the strength in his limbs to sit up, turning over and flopping back on his back. You look down to his hips and bit your lip, looking back at his face. “Well, it looks like someone enjoyed that a lot.” you lean down and kiss his lips, straddling his waist as you undid the thin belt of your robe, opening it up for him to see what was underneath. is eyes raked over your body and you grinned wolfishly as you moved back away, kneeling on the edge of the bed. You pressed a small kiss to the underside of his cock before giving it a long, slow lick, eliciting a sharp inhale and shaky moan from Chris. You wrapped your hand around his base and pumped a few times before taking him in your mouth. One of his hands tangle in your hair as you bob up and down, pausing every few moments to take as much of him in as you can. As soon as you feel him begin to thrust into your mouth, you remove his penis from your mouth with a soft pop, moving back up his body and kissing him quickly before sinking yourself onto his length.

“Oh shit,” he groaned. “You’re wearing the crotchless panties.” you grinned as you rolled your hips against his, running a hand through your hair.

“Just for you, baby.” you tell him. You tried to brace yourself by placing your hands on Chris’ chest, but there was still a bit of oil on your palms, and your had slipped, causing you to fall against his chest with a small gasp and giggle. Chris wrapped his arms around you and rolled you onto your back, hovering above you. He gazed down at you for a moment and smiled to himself before moving his hips, thrusting into you roughly. You toss your head back and arch your back as his hands grip your hips, fingers digging into the flesh, sure to leave marks. You felt yourself inch closer to the edge and you knew he was almost there as well, his pace becoming faster and harder. He took one of his hands off your hip and slid it between your bodies, rubbing your clit furiously, bringing you to an explosive climax. You writhed on the bed as he continued to pump in and out of you his hips losing their steady rhythm before he gave you a few deep thrusts, meeting his own release and collapsing on top of you. He peppered your neck and shoulder with kisses as you both reclaimed your breath.

“That was the best break I’ve ever taken.” Chris chuckled softly, pulling out and flopping down beside you on the bed. You nodded and rolled onto your side, facing him with a smile.

“I only had to trick you to get you away from the computer.” you roll your eyes before snuggling into your side. “Think you could put off the rest of the script revisions until tomorrow night? You could use a night off.”

“I’m not moving from this bed until Monday morning.” Chris smiled, leaning up to give you a sweet kiss on your lips.


End file.
